1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to scissors jack and in particular to scissors jacks which, after failure due to overload, remain safe.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automotive industry, lightweight scissors jacks are highly desirable for C.A.F.E. requirements. To achieve this weight reduction, aluminum, composite materials, and other high strength-pound materials are being used so as to reduce the weight of the jack system. Such lightweight jacks can add danger when subjected to overload or misuse in that if failure occurs they break instantly and release the load without visual warning or time delay.